


My Good Little Pet

by ParkSnark



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Master/Pet, Other, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkSnark/pseuds/ParkSnark
Summary: Venom and Eddie have some fun by shifting their power dynamic temporarily.





	My Good Little Pet

It started how they had agreed previously, with Venom taking control of Eddie’s body to walk him over to bed and making him crawl up onto it.

**Get on the bed, pet.**

Eddie responds as he’d agreed to. “Yes master.” Venom creates tentacles to quickly rip off all of Eddie’s clothes, and then pushes his arms and legs apart, spread eagle on the mattress.

 **Present your body for me.** At the command Eddie whines. Venom’s tendrils spread over Eddie’s body to caress over his skin in a possessive manner. He also creates a mass over his eyes as a sort of blindfold. **You are lucky, Eddie. Lucky you belong to me and not a Klyntar more aggressive, less careful with your fragile human flesh, your crunchy bones. Do you know how delicious your pancreas is Eddie, your phenethylamine and adrenaline? A lesser Klyntar would have devoured you from the inside out.**

Venom then seeps into Eddie’s optic nerve and visual processing center of his brain, sending out signals of his own making. Suddenly Eddie can see through the blindfold, except it was not something he had ever witnessed before. He could see a cave-like space, a room only in the loosest of terms, made from orange volcanic rock and smooth black, twisting columns. **Yes, a lucky pet, that I don’t let you out of our sanctuary here, hidden from the claws of others who would take you.**

Venom starts to rub under Eddie’s cock head, tightening a tentacle around his balls and stroking over his asshole. Eddie lets out a moan and sinks his head into the bed. He bucks up into the slick heat. **Yesss, let me hear your noises, your neurotransmitters taste delicious when you release the pleasure.** He pushes the slick tentacle inside his anus, circling around and plunging it deeper. Eddie arches his back, blissful. **Eddieeee, are you going to be a good little fucktoy, my cute little alien pet?**

“Yes, please, please master, fuck me harder!” Eddie begs. Venom thrusts in and out, establishing a steady pace as he also slides in a smaller tendril alongside the other. This one curls in against Eddie’s prostate and kneads it without mercy. Eddie sobs out a long moan and tries to move to escape the friction, but is prevented by Venom’s powerful tentacles holding him in place, anchored against the bed. “Master”, Eddie whines. “Hmmph, please! Aah!”

 **Do you like this, little pet? I know you do. You’re making the tasty chemicals for me, so delicious.** Eddie whines again. **Do you want more, Eddie? Want me in all of your holes at once, filling you completely?** Eddie nods desperately. **Beg for this and I might do so.**

“Master, fill me up, make me whole, please, I need it Master. I’ll be your good pet, please.”

 **Good Eddie. So sweet for me.** He manifests a tentacle to slither up into his mouth as Eddie begins to cry. Another tendril wraps up the shaft of Eddie’s cock and dips into his urethral opening at the tip. He shouts around the tentacle quickly filling his mouth. **Yesss, take it.** The thin tendril slides deeper down inside his penis and then back out, slowly thrusting, fucking his dick. All the while, the tentacle in his ass continues thrusting deeper and deeper, growing in both length and girth. **You fit my cock so well little pet, I could just keep you here forever, strung out in ecstasy, constantly giving off tasty little molecules. My little bitch to fuck whenever I want. Perhaps I could even give you my genetic materials, force you to incubate my spawn. Then when they hatch out of your body I can give you more again, keep you full of my offspring for the rest of your long life. Would you enjoy that, pet, being my breeding bitch?** Eddie sobs as the pleasure reaches a breaking point, and he comes spectacularly.

Venom slowly dissolves the tentacles covering Eddie, releasing his limbs, and gently turns him so that he’s lying on his back. **Rest now, Eddie.** A tentacle reaches to the nightstand, which Eddie can see again, along with the rest of his room. It grabs a glass of water Eddie didn’t remember putting there and holds it to his lips. Eddie gulps the water gratefully.

“Thanks, love.” Venom shushes him and pets his hair soothingly.

**You did such a good job, Eddie. You should sleep now, rest your mind and body. I’ll watch over you.**

Eddie nods. “Night V.”

**Good night, Eddie.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely self indulgent, so thanks for reading, giving kudos, and especially for commenting.


End file.
